


"The Wolf"

by Simbelmyne20



Series: A Poem For A Viking [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: I Tried, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbelmyne20/pseuds/Simbelmyne20
Summary: A poem for Ubbe
Series: A Poem For A Viking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212320
Kudos: 1





	"The Wolf"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!!! This is another attempt at writing poetry. In this case I chose to write a "Cinquain" it was a little bit easier than writing the Sonnet and the Spenserian stanza. Still, I would like to know your feedback.  
> Also, as always, let me know if you like it.

**"The Wolf"**

_The wolf_

_cautious but soft_

_howls, fights, cares for his pack_

_seeks calmness, peace, serenity_

_noble._


End file.
